psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thepsychicwidget/Prophetic Dreaming
'Psychic/Prophetic Dreaming' Prophetic dreaming refers to gaining psychic information about the future, typically your own future, through dreaming and sleep. Psychic dreaming refers to gaining any psychic information through dreams and sleep (including prophetic dreaming). This is not the same thing as dream interpretation of dreams that don't use psychic abilities, such as uncovering what's in your unconscious or what's going through your mind at the current moment. This includes things that you shouldn't and wouldn't know without ESP. However, if you're not sure if it's psychic abilities or something you somehow caught onto in the back of your mind that you weren't consciously aware about, don't get caught up in labels. The most common way of taking information from these dreams is through the clairvoyance aspects, but clairaudience, clairsentience, clairgustance, clairolfactance/clairolfaciton/clairalience (they're all the same thing), and even (though there is not a name for it) memories you receive (often received from intentional or nonintentional chronokinesis, but not always), so don't only pay attention to what you see, but also what you hear, know, taste, smell, and remember. 'How to Tell' I do not have too much experience with prophetic dreaming, myself (it only happens when I make it happen, and I don't do that often because I prefer to get information when I'm awake), but I have worked with and helped people with their prophetic dreaming by finding the key aspects of their dreams and deciphering them, only to have what they'd manage to predict and what I'd help decode happen in the near future. The simularities that I saw between the various people were that the dreams were intense and emotionally-driven to the dreamers. Sometimes the dreams were too overwhelming or heavily exaggerated in order to get the point across. Now, a difficulty that comes across is that not all dreams are prophetic/psychic, and you might not be able to tell if a dream was or not just by how intense the dream was. This means that, just as it was recommended in the lucid dreaming page, keeping a dream journal, and using it for each dream, is recommended. For the one's that come true, write what came on a sheet of paper and attach it to that log. Find each key point of the dream and decipher what the symbols mean to you, in-detail. Also, when logging a dream, log how conscious you felt, as the level of consciousness typically changes due to psychic abilities. For some people in prophetic dreams, they may feel less conscious, or they may be much more conscious. A friend of mine (who I may get to help me edit this blog post later) can only remember dreams that are prophetic, which indicates a higher consciousness. Similarily, I have (personally) found psychic abilities and manifestation are easier and more powerful when combining your unconsciousness with your consciousness to create a hyper-consciousness, AKA - making a higher consciousness or going into a hyper-conscious state. This is the same state that often occurs if someone get's baffled by the existance of the universe, goes into an existential crisis, and thus tries to decode all their surroundings (which is the part that makes them go into a hyper-conscious state due to the complexity of it). 'How to Induce' I've found that opening the third eye chakra, going to sleep in a receptive state (EM), and keeping a hold of your conscious/using mindfulness help induce prophetic and psychic dreaming. You can also use herb and crystal combinations as forms of satchels or in use of spells to aid this, however you must open yourself up to information (as said how in the sentence prior) as well as allow yourself to open up for the best results, but this will ease the process. You can also work with memory magick if you have difficulties with remembering your dreams. To induce prophetic/psychic dreams, it's commonplace to use mugwort, frankincense, howlite, amethyst, or angelite, however those are just a few. For memory, rosemary, mint, aqua obsidian, celestite, kyanite, or clear quartz. Color wise (for energy constructs, meditation, or general color purposes), there's purple, violet, indigo, lavender, vibrant copper, and gold, which can help prophetic/psychic dreaming. The colors lapis/cobalt/electric blue, pure white, vibrant red with a tint of gold, and (a vision of) pulsing white and blue can be used for memory. -- If you have more information on prophetic/psychic dreaming, comment below and I'll add it to this post (and obviously give you credit). This post is incomplete and I WILL be adding more to it later -- Thepsychicwidget (talk) 19:26, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Kai Category:Blog posts Category:ESP Category:All Abilities